


absolute beauty

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A bit ambiguous but still cute, Atmospheric, M/M, Mild Smut, implied depression, just fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: If Tyler asked for the moon, Josh would find a way to bring it to him.





	absolute beauty

There were days, (everyday), that Tyler wanted to walk right up to a guillotine and drop to his knees, allowing someone to chop off the head that was causing him so much pain.

He wanted to die. He would not kill himself, but oh did he want to die. The voices in his head broke down his very composition, and they threatened to bring tears to his eyes in the middle of the day, or late a night - the voices in his head did not care what time it was.

 

_Josh put their foreheads together as he slowly (always slowly) pushed himself deep into Tyler. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck as he let out a soft whimper, feeling fuller and fuller by the moment. He was full in his heart, he was full in his mind, he was full where Josh was rocking their bodies back and forth, with the stars shining through the blinds._

_Josh used one hand to grip the back of Tyler's thigh, and his other hand to hold himself up._

_They kissed, and Tyler felt like he might cry._

  

Some days, Tyler sat in his shower and cried. The shower was like beads running down his back and over his head, and Tyler squeezed his eyes shut. He was in there for awhile, and whenever Josh knocked on the door to ask him if he was okay, Tyler told him yes, he was fine, he'd be out in a second.

He stood up and looked down at his body.

He looked down at the long-faded, but still visible scars littering his thighs. Oh, how he hated those scars. They made him want to tear his skin apart and scream - not only were they ugly, but they were constant reminders of disgusting times.

The scars went all the way up to his hips - the sensitive skin on his hips that the scars were far more visible against, and they made Tyler's heart hurt.

 

_Josh worked his way down Tyler's body, kissing his chest, his belly, and then his hips. Tyler sighed and tangled a hand in Josh's hair, letting his eyes flutter close as he focused on feeling something other than pain._

_Josh kissed his scars lightly, and this was always the part that put a lump in Tyler's throat, a tug in his heart, and a sting behind his eyes._

_Josh knew what he was doing. Late at night, when he would hold Tyler tightly and assure him that everything was going to be okay from now on, Tyler would (little by little) confess the things that made him want to die._

_And Josh was so patient._

_So he kissed the soft inside of Tyler's thighs - where he knew most of the cuts were - and when a tear escaped from Tyler's eye, Josh immediately climbed back up and kissed his cheek, his forehead, his eyelids, and then sweetly on the mouth._

 

There were somedays that Tyler regretted getting out of bed. The day was a disappointment, the sky was a disappointment, and his own brain was a disappointment.

On his way back home from work, Tyler contemplated crashing his car into a tree. He wanted to forget: and if that meant dying, then so be it.

But he would think of the beautiful and colorful man that waited for him at home.

He would think of Josh, and crashing his car no longer seemed appealing. 

 

_Josh wrapped Tyler in a fluffy and soft towel that he had bought especially for occassions like these. He held Tyler close, and between the tears running down his cheeks and the water that still dampened his body, the center of Josh's shirt, down to his pants were soaked._

_He didn't mind, though._

_He would soak himself in Kerosine if it meant Tyler's well-being. Maybe that was his weakness, but maybe it was his strength._

_He kissed Tyler softly atop his head, and the boy looked up at him with vulnerable eyes. Josh kissed his pouty lips, and carried him to bed despite any protests. They slept cuddled close together and, once again, Tyler's chest was so full._

 

Because as long as he had Josh, he didn't feel like crashing his car, he didn't feel like dropping to his knees in front of a guillotine. 

 

_"I love you," Tyler confessed one night, as they laid on the roof, taking in the detail of each and every star._

_"I love you, too," Josh cupped one of Tyler's cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss._  

 

Josh was there for the good, he was there for the bad, and he was there for the indiscernible in between. He was Tyler's only constant in life, and he was the only constant Tyler would ever need, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments always appreciated
> 
> Stay alive, friends


End file.
